


Once upon a Dream

by TheRomanticSadist



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Picnics, Singing, piggy back rides, post-trk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRomanticSadist/pseuds/TheRomanticSadist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as Adam was going to announce that he was ready, a butterfly flew past his cheek, tickling him. He followed the pair of blue wings, watching it settle itself on Ronan’s nose. Ronan crossed his eyes, twitched his nose, and the butterfly took off again.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Adam collapsed into a fit of sniggers, forehead resting on Ronan’s shoulders as his body shook with laughter. Easy.</p><p>“Shut up,” Ronan grumbled, gently jostling Adam before he started walking, his cheeks a little pink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once upon a Dream

“Opal! Slow down!” Ronan narrowed his eyes as he watched her skip skilfully up the rocky path. Behind him, Adam paced himself on the rough terrain. “You all right there, Parrish?”

“Yeah,” Adam caught up to him and wiped his brow. “I’m okay.” The warm air did nothing to aid them as they continued their trek, but it showed more on Adam than Ronan. With his cheeks flushed and hair sticking to his forehead, Ronan could tell he was trying to hide his laboured breathing. Even though he had dressed appropriately, his thin t-shirt still clung to his body, probably suffocating him.

Ronan let the backpack slide from his shoulder. He retrieved a large water bottle from one of the side pockets, glancing at Adam in question, who gave a slight nod in return. Ronan pushed the plastic top up with his finger. He knew it was a good idea to bring it along. Just before he handed it to Adam, he changed the angle and squeezed it. Water burst from the top, splashing Adam’s face and soaking the top of his shirt.

“Ronan!” Adam tried to swat the bottle away, but missed. As he wiped the drops from his eyes, he heard Ronan’s laugh, as light and free as the birds, resonating around him. Despite himself, Adam found it infectious and joined in, wiping the water from his eyes.

“Ronan!” Ronan mimicked, laughter still accented in his voice. Adam felt something soft and dry fall on his hair, and Ronan’s hand soon moving it. A towel. Ronan really did have everything prepared. “Feel better now? I don’t want to lose Opal  up here.”

Adam reached up to take the towel, fingers brushing against Ronan’s and wiped his face with it. “You go after her first. I’ll catch up.”

“No way.” When they had decided to take Opal out to explore the bottom of one of the mountains, Ronan had found out that it would be a new experience for Adam too. Though he may have lived in Henrietta for years, family trips had been few and far between, even in his younger years. They were going to do this together. Ronan took the towel back and stuffed it into the bag, then handed it to Adam.

Without much protest, Adam put the backpack on his shoulders. After all, Ronan had carried it since they left the house. When Ronan turned, Adam fully expected him to run after Opal.

“Get on.”

Adam frowned. “What?”

Ronan looked over his shoulder, an eyebrow raised. “You’re familiar with a piggyback, aren’t you?”

“I can walk just _fine_ , Ronan.” Adam scowled. So what if he wasn’t used to the rocky ground? They were sticking to the path and they were stopping for lunch soon anyway. “Just go find Opal.”

Ronan shrugged one shoulder. His tattoo beckoned him closer. “Come on, Adam, just get on. You’re light as fuck, I’m sure Matthew could carry you.” He teased. “Besides, Opal’s probably found a tasty branch or something and is waiting on your slow ass to catch up.”

It was an argument waiting to happen. One that was meaningless and silly, but an argument nonetheless. Though due to the sunlight which beat down on them both, Adam eventually relented and stepped forward, letting his arms drape over Ronan’s strong shoulders and hang over his chest. Ronan crouched a little to give Adam an easier time climbing on his back. Soon, Adam had his leg against Ronan’s sides, supported by Ronan’s arms under his thighs.

“Comfy yet?” Ronan asked as he felt Adam squirm on his back.

“One sec,” Adam muttered, adjusting himself. Ronan sighed and remained as still as possible. Just as Adam was going to announce that he was ready, a butterfly flew past his cheek, tickling him. He followed the pair of blue wings, watching it settle itself on Ronan’s nose. Ronan crossed his eyes, twitched his nose, and the butterfly took off again.

Silence.

Adam collapsed into a fit of sniggers, forehead resting on Ronan’s shoulders as his body shook with laughter. Easy.

“Shut up,” Ronan grumbled, gently jostling Adam before he started walking, his cheeks a little pink.

Adam raised his head, a wide grin spreading on his face. Leaning forward, he pressed a quick kiss to Ronan’s cheek. “Whatever, Sleeping Beauty.”

Ronan gave him the best side glare he could, but Adam could tell there was nothing malicious about it. It only made him smile more. “Don’t expect me to start singing, asshole!” Instantly, Adam’s smile disappeared, replaced with a curious countenance. Ronan raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“Singing?” Adam repeated.

“Sleeping Beauty? Once upon a dream? You’re the one who said it!” Ronan huffed. “Go on, make the joke and get it over with.” He scowled. Adam’s expression didn’t change.

He blinked and frowned. “I read the book…”

In his mind, Ronan knew he had grown up in his own magical kingdom of sorts. They were heroes and kings and queens with magic and valour. Declan read him stories, but the three brothers had often  settled down on a quiet Saturday evening to watch Disney until they inevitable all fell into a slumber of their own. Ronan had often thought everyone would have watched at least the Disney classics.

The silence of the forest around them did nothing to help. Ronan jostled his boyfriend once again. When Adam was paying attention, Ronan sighed and began to sing.

“ _I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_.”

There was a time when Adam believed Ronan’s voice was so sharp and deep that his words could cut you should he want them to. Venomous and articulate, Ronan wouldn’t have had to say much to tear a person to pieces. That time was in the past, a memory.

Ronan sang. Slowly, softly, sweetly. The rustling leaves and whistling wind accompanied the melody which painted the fairy tale for Adam and each note rung clearly, but not loudly. It was enough for them. Adam’s breathing became slower and deeper as Ronan continued, his own composure seeming to relax as well. Adam smiled at the lyrics, listening carefully to how the song modulated up and down, rising and sinking with the emotion that Ronan allowed it to have.

Just as Adam had been lulled into the atmospheric trance of the song, Ronan stopped. “Opal!” He snapped.

Adam looked up, and began to laugh. A few feet in front of them, Opal chewed on a twig, offering one to Chainsaw who looked as though she was contemplating the piece of wood. “Get off, Parrish.” Adam held on with his arms for a second as Ronan pulled his arms out from beneath his legs, allowing him to slide off and land on the soft dirt path.

Ronan hurried to her, swiping her up in his arms and away from Chainsaw who looked over to them instead. Chainsaw cawed at Ronan as he scowled Opal, but soon flew over to Adam and landed on his head. Careful not to move his head too much, Adam glanced up with a smile and reached up to pat her. She nipped his fingers affectionately, before flying off and perching on one of the lower branches.

Ronan walked back towards him. As he did so, Opal, having finished her own snack, began to poke the twig against Ronan’s cheek, seemingly insisting that he take a bite. Adam bit his lip, suppressing the laughter until he decided Ronan had suffered enough at the hands of a hooved girl. “I don’t think he’s hungry, Opal.” Adam said, placing his hand gently over her own.

Opal hummed but ceased her assault. Instead, she offered it to him. “Adam?” Adam took it.

“I’ll have it with the dip.” Opal seemed delighted at the idea, squealing with happiness.

“Adam likes it!” She insisted when she turned back to Ronan with a triumphant grin. Ronan snorted, glancing behind her at Adam’s slight grimace. He was going to have to get rid of it somehow without upsetting her.

“Yeah, sure he does.” Ronan assured. “Hey, give me the bag.” This was directed at Adam, who handed it over quickly. The moment he did, Opal wriggled in Ronan’s arms.

“I want it!” She insisted, kicking his stomach with her hooves. “I want it!” Ronan winced only from the surprise of the impact, but set her down and handed it over. Opal dashed away with the bag and scurried to find a soft spot to set up their picnic. The bag was yet another one of Ronan’s creations – light and expanding inside. Having found a spot, Opal unzipped the bag and turned it over, letting the contents fall onto the grass. Tupperware full of food, a blanket and a carton of juice tumbled out and Opal instantly began to set up, almost tripping over the blanket. Adam noticed that Ronan moved instinctively towards her when she did, even though she was fine.

They began to walk in her direction anyway, when Adam remembered the lyrics to the song. Something about that song struck him. “Hey,” Adam nudged his boyfriend. “You ever dream about me?” he asked with a smirk.

Adam hadn’t timed it, but he thought the rate at which the blush attacked Ronan’s cheeks was record-breaking and he allowed himself to feel proud at that. It was a sight to see Ronan Lynch, dreamer extraordinaire, splutter an attempted explanation. Shaking his head, Adam grinned and took his hand. He tiptoed to press a chaste kiss to Ronan’s lips. Somehow, the blush darkened. “You can tell me later, Lynch.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Adam Parrish~!
> 
> ...I'm so tired right now so I'm gonna sleep. I might edit in the morning...
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it~!  
> [Reblog it here](http://ravenboyparrish.tumblr.com/post/146873224717) if you would like and feel free to scream about pynch with me at any time on [tumblr](http://ravenboyparrish.tumblr.com/) (...or any pairing really)  
> Edit: 23/7/16 - Hi! Could you also check out [ Pynch week ](http://pynchweek.tumblr.com/) on tumblr since I'm co-hosting it (and will probably participate in it too)! It would be great if you could spread the word and I hope to see some of you taking part as well! ♥ Thanks!  
> I hope you have a nice week everyone!!  
> ~Drea


End file.
